13 Uderzeniowy cz.4
Zbigniew siedział w karczmie upajając się chwilą i upijając gorzałą. Siedział przy ławie wciśniętej w najgłębszy kąt sali i nie musiał przejmować się tłokiem. Czuł się dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Sala była wentylowana, żaden opij nie przysiadł się do niego, dziewki służebne były miłe dla oka, nawet miały wszystkie zęby, a siwucha uderzała w łeb tak jak powinna. W sumie to usiadł tak głęboko w rogu pomieszczenia nie tyle, żeby nikt się do niego nie przysiadł, bo zamierzał doprowadzić się do stanu w którym by mu to nie przeszkadzało, tylko po to aby nikt z jego oddziału go nie znalazł. Nie mieli żadnego zlecenia od przeszło tygodnia, a Zbigniew nie czuł by jego portfel był na tyle lekki, by kabacić się w kolejną misję. Ale jeśli choćby usłyszy, że Kapitan wydał jakiś rozkaz to każdy MUSI go wykonać. To się chyba nazywa dyscyplina. Perfekcyjna dyscyplina. Nikt w 13'stce nie pamiętał od kiedy sprawy tak wyglądały. No ale oddział oddziałem, teraz liczyła się tylko chwila relaksu przy wódzie.... -Cześć Zbigniew! - Wykrzyczał Krzesmir dosłownie wskakując na ławkę po przeciwnej stronie blatu stołu przy którym siedział Zbigniew. Powiedział to tak głośny aby przekrzyczeć zgiełk karczemny, ale Zbyszek usłyszał go, aż nazbyt dobrze. Zaskoczyło go to i zakrztusił się dawką gorzały, którą właśnie przyjmował. -Ykyyyhhhh! Co ty.. WY! tu robicie? - Zapytał się kiedy złapał oddech. -Odwiedzamy dawno niewidzianego ziomka. - Odpowiedział Wojciech. Nic nie wskazywało na no to, że w okolica znajdują się inni szturmowcy. -Aleście moment wybrali! Właśnie ogarnęła mnie chęć by najebać się jak świnia. Chyba, że zamierzacie zostać by mi towarzyszyć w tym szczytnym celu? -Niestety sami nie mamy ochoty, a ty nie możesz. - Powiedział Krzesmir podając Zbyszkowi skręta. -Rozkazy - Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Zbigniew. -A no rozkazy. Domyślam się, że siedząc tu, w tej okolicy nie słyszałeś co się stało w Grochowie? - Zbigniew w odpowiedzi pokręcił głową zaprzeczająco. - No właśnieee.... Doszło do przebicia z powierzchni. Jakaś zorganizowana horda zdobyła niemal całą dzielnicę i się tam umocniła. Stworzyli barykady we wszystkich tunelach. Bez ogromnych strat by się nie obeszło, a ostatnio coś tak cienko z kandydatami do Batalionów Karnych. -A ci sekciarze co ich Sieg i reszta złapali tydzień temu? - Wtrącił się Zbigniew. -To wciąż za mało na tak wielką operację. - Kontynuował Krzesmir. - Poza tym same sztrafniki tego nie załatwią. W końcu trzeba będzie wysłać prawdziwych żołnierzy, a nas i innych szturmowców na czele. -Czyli jaki jest plan? -A zdajesz sobie chociaż gdzie jest Grochów? - Spytał Wojciech. -No gdzieś tam, przy tym... eee... -Grochów to jedna z najstarszych sieci tuneli, zbudowana tuż przy powierzchni, jeszcze w pierwszym wieku Po Apokalipsie. - Tłumaczył Wojciech. - A dokumentacje techniczne mówią, że jakość stropu wołała o pomstę do Peruna. Zaczyna coś świtać? -No tyle, że raczej nie możemy się do nich przekopać. Wojciech głośno westchnął i z trudem powstrzymał się przed strzeleniem facepalma. -Naprawdę nic? Jakiś ty, kurwa, tępy jesteś. Zwalimy im ten gruz na pokurczone łby! -Jest plan, aby ktoś wylazł na powierzchnię, polazł nad te tunele i zniszczył w pizdu to wszystko przy pomocy bomby. - Wytłumaczył Krzesmir. - Wywołamy tym niezły chaos i wybijemy większość bestii. -A to teraz możemy szturmować, co? - Spytał się wciąż niepewny do czego zmierzają w rozmowie jego przyjaciele, po czym zajął się opróżnianiem kolejnego kieliszka. -Tyle, że my, no właśnie, nie szturmujemy, tylko.... to my podkładamy tę bombę. - Powiedział Krzesmir. Zbigniew myślał, że nic go już dzisiaj nie zadziwi, ale bardzo się mylił. Słysząc to wypluł gorzałę, którą właśnie pił. -Ale co, jak, kurwa! Co oni, oni.... kurwa! Dlaczego nie wyślą szabrowników... Wojciech splunął. - Bo my jesteśmy, kurwa, tańsi. - Odpowiedział. -Jak oni to sobie kurwa wyobra.. - Zbigniew wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał. -Nie idziemy wszyscy. - Śpieszył z wyjaśnieniem Krzesmir. - Kapitan wybrał Siega by tym dowodził, a on wylosował jeszcze ciebie i Bezpryma. Byliśmy już u niego i teraz zostało nam już tylko zgarnąć ciebie. -Z-za ile mam być gotowy? -Dwie godziny. Chodź już, obowiązek czeka. Zbigniew z ociąganiem wstał od ławy i wyszedł z karczmy. Kurwa, ten dzień nie miał tak wyglądać. --- Do kwatery Bezpryma dotarli bez trudu, ale już przy wejściu zorientowali się, że coś się święci. Z pokoju szturmowca dobiegały krzyki i odgłosy burdy. Postanowili chwilę poczekać przy drzwiach, tam też spotkali Imisława i Siemoradza. -Cześć chopy! Co tam się do kurwy nędzy dzieje? -A cześć, Czesław wpadł z odwiedzinami do Bezpryma. -I oni się tak napierdalają? -Tak, poszło o... - Odpowiedź Imisława przerwał Bezprym, który wyleciał z pokoju razem z drzwiami. Kiedy tak leżał na podłodze wskoczył na niego Czesław i zaczął okładać pięściami po twarzy. Wojciech i Krzesmir oderwali go od leżącego Bezpryma, którego odciągnął trochę dalej Siemoradz. -Ojapierdolealeściesięzmasakrowali. - Skomentował medyk. - Ocokurwamaćposzło? -O Milenę.... - Odpowiedział Czesław, którego musiał przytrzymywać jeszcze Imisław. -Przegoniłem tą dziewkę na cztery wiatry. - Powiedział Bezprym. - Miała na ciebie zły wp... - Jego dywagacje przerwał lewy sierpowy zasadzony mu przez Czesława, który jakimś cudem wyrwał się trzem szturmowcom. Po chwili znów znalazł się w żelaznym uścisku wojaków. Tymczasem Siemoradz przyglądał się ranom Bezpryma, przyświecając sobie latarką, którą posiadał zamiast lewej gałki ocznej. -Niedobrzetowygląda.Niewiemczyciępuszczęnapowierzchnię. - Powiedział po skończeniu oględzin. -Zmiana planów. - Powiedział Czesław. - Ja wychodzę. - Wszyscy zwrócili na niego wzrok. - Nie wypada mówić innym aby szczezli, kiedy wychodzą na powierzchnię. A właśnie tego ci życzę. - Powiedział patrząc w oczy Bezprymowi, po czym splunął. Wojacy stali skonsternowani tym co usłyszeli. Ocuciło ich dopiero przybycie Siegfrieda. -Kurwa, wszędzie was szukam! Dupy w troki, pociąg zaraz nam ucieknie. - Wykrzyczał na wejściu. -Idę zamiast Bezpryma. Dobrze Sieg? - Pół spytał, pół obwieścił Czesław. -Dobra. Ile ci zajmie zabranie sprzętu? -Dwie minuty. -Dobra zdążymy. No Zbigniew, a ty? -O kurwa, już lecę! ----- Jechali kolejką w wagonie z miejscem dla sześciu osób. Ale tylko cztery miejsca były zajęte. Oprócz wojaków jechał szabrownik, który miał pełnić rolę przewodnika. W miarę jak zbliżają się do frontu obserwowali coraz większe natężenie wojska, aż w końcu przy samych barykadach zauważyli Bataliony karne. Widać już gotowały się do wyjścia. -Medal albo kulka! - Krzyczał do swoich podwładnych jeden z dowódców. W Sztrafbacie bardzo dobrze znana była metoda kija i marchewki. -Maszeruj albo giń! - Krzyczał inny. Chociaż kij zawsze był taki sam, to marchewki bywały bardzo różne. Kolejka się zatrzymała, szturmowcy i szabrownik się z niej wygramolili, a on sam zaczął tłumaczyć żołnierzom co i jak. -Idziemy ruinami, ponieważ na asfalcie rozrosło się jakieś trujące zielsko. Nad ulicami będziemy przechodzić skleconymi przez mych ziomków mostami, ale w kilku miejscach będziemy musieli skakać nad wyrwami. Mam nadzieję, że możecie odbić się od podłoża w tych puszkach. - Powiedział patrząc na pancerze żołnierzy. -My w nich nawet latać potrafimy. - Odpowiedział Zbigniew. Po długich, krętych schodach weszli do wnętrza zrujnowanego budynku, wdrapali się na trzecie piętro i dotarli do pierwszego mostu. Chociaż ten wyglądał bardzo chałupniczo i przerażająco trzeszczał kiedy przez niego szli to obyło się bez ofiar. Dalej szli korytarzem, który w pewnym momencie tracił podłogę. Dziura sięgająca kilka metrów dalej nie wyglądała zbyt przyjaźnie. -To ja skaczę pierwszy cobyście zobaczyli co i jak. - Powiedział szabrownik. Odsunął się od dziury na pięć metrów, wziął rozbieg i skoczył. Wyrwę przeskoczył ze sporym zapasem, ale siłą rozpędu przeleciał przez framugę drzwi po przeciwnej stronie. Zniknął w ciemności, po to aby sekundę później pojawić się z powrotem z Opętanym próbującym odgryźć mu twarz. Szabrownik przewrócił się i teraz, nieco mniejsza od człowieka, czworonożna, zielonoskóra i posiadająca sześć wyłupiastych czerwonych oczu, bestia siedziała na nim. Szturmowcy nie mieli jak wycelować w potwora w tej szarpaninie. Na szczęście chyba szabrownik o tym pomyślał (lub co bardziej prawdopodobne robił cokolwiek by odrzucić od siebie tego stwora) i skulił swoje nogi tak, że miał kolana przy brodzie i naparł nimi na klatę Opętanego, odrzucając go od siebie. Szturmowcy wykorzystali to i spopielili bestię. Po kilku minutach ruszyli dalej. Po kilkudziesięciu metrach i dwóch mostach natrafili na kolejne ubytki w podłodze. Było to w korytarzu biegnącym przy ścianie budynku w którym się znajdowali, a przy wyrwie oprócz podłogi brakowało zewnętrznej ściany. -Teraz wy skaczecie pierwsi. Nie chcę znów szarpać się z Opętanymi. - Powiedział szabrownik. Pierwszy skoczył Siegfried, za nim Czesław i Zbyszek. W końcu rozbieg wziął ich przewodnik. Skoczył, ale w czasie lotu przy jego torsie eksplodowała czerwona mgiełka. Zmienił tor lotu, uderzył w posadzkę po czym ześlizgnął się w przepaść pozostawiając po sobie pare kropel krwi na podłodze czwartego piętra. Nad ruinami miasta poniósł się huk wystrzału. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Po Zdarzeniu